Angel
by Gishie
Summary: x? Yaoi. Character deaths....Read & judge for yourselves...


I stood silently, waiting for it all to set in

Hey again!

I just found out I'm actually on some peoples fav stories list...That's unbelievable!

And sorry about the lines...My laptop sucks... I'll try and make the lines visible this time...

Anyway, this story isn't in anyone's real perspective...I can tell you it's a guy, and 'Angel' is a guy too. I think there is a slight description of Angel in there, but...Not real definite I guess.

When I first wrote this my teacher thought that the first paragraph was from someone else's POV, but it isn't. It's strictly one person.

And this is yaoi. It is also a one shot. There can't be a sequel. Not possible.

Also a character death...Or two...Lol!

(my lines suck ass, btw...)

* * *

--

--

I stood silently, waiting for it all to set in. I couldn't believe what I had just done. It was unforgivable in the best of circumstances. I didn't want to think what would happen in the worst case scenario. She continued to stare at me, long after I had finished my little rant. Her face was blank, allowing me no insight into what she was thinking or contemplating. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. She stood up slowly. I began to shake, expecting anything. Her hand drew back and slapped me; the force threw me to the floor. I lay there as she packs and leaves. All I can think about is what I have just told her. My love. The woman I had told everyone I was going to marry. The tears trailed down my face and onto the carpet. I had no choice left. I had to see him.

I left the house in a frenzy, simply trying to remember the way, but his blue-black hair and chiselled features kept over-taking my mind. In some twisted aspect of life, I arrived at his house. I stood on the porch, convincing myself that this was the right way. That this was what I wanted. Thunder rumbled overhead as I made my decision. Ringing the doorbell and straightening myself up as best I could, I waited for him. I heard footsteps and laughter coming from behind the door. I saw my angel leaning into the doorframe as it swung open. Leaning against a man I didn't know.

I silently questioned my angel, searching him with my eyes. He looked at his feet, willing me to look away. My hands shake as I look from my angel to the man wrapping his arms around my angel. I open my mouth to speak but the words don't come. My angel looks up at me, sorrow reflected in his eyes. My own eyes become icy. I nod, turn and walk down the driveway and begin to cry silently as the heavens open up with me. The heavy rain mixes with my tears, erasing all physical evidence, but the sorrow remains in me.

I walk down the street, crossing onto the bridge. I stop at the rail, staring down into the torrential waters. I watch as all traces of human life by the river is swept away into the murky depths. My hands grip the rail as I remember the moment we met. 'Leaning against the bar I surveyed a young blue-haired woman swaying her hips to the music. Although her face is not visible to me, I know that she must be stunning. A man, most likely close to her age, wraps his arm around her slim waist. Inside I am seething. The blue-haired angel should be mine. My love shrugs the man's hands off her. I feel like cheering. My angel can take care of herself, it seems. She turns and I gasp softly at her beauty. She smiles shyly in my direction. I am caught out; she knows I am watching. I walk towards her, turning aside women asking to dance. I reach her and brush her cheek gently with my hand, feeling the soft skin under my fingers. We lose track of time as we dance together; hard, fast dances, leaving us both sweaty and tired. We leave together, stumbling from one too many drinks. We made it back to her apartment, and quickly into her room. There, I control her, tearing her skin-tight shirt off her body. I had already known that she was flat-chested, but what I found was unexpected. My new girlfriend…was a boyfriend. He grabbed my head and pulled me into a long, passionate kiss. I was still in shock from discovering I was in love with a boy, but he ignored me completely. He worked his hands on my belt, struggling to get it off. I quickly made up my mind about what I was going to do. I pulled him off me, and pulled my belt off in one swift move. He smiles softly at me and I pull him in close. Even if it's just for one night, this angel is mine. I capture his mouth as he falls into my arms.'

Footsteps interrupt my musing. I turn and see my angel standing in the rain. He looks at me sadly and calls out to me. Behind him I can see the shape of his friend advancing towards us. I block out all noise, including the screams coming from my angel, and pull myself onto the railing. I look down into the torrential waters below and think of how they will be my salvation. I can start a new life once I finish this one. I lean over the water, preparing to forget everything about this life and move into the next one. I release the railing, plummeting towards the waters below. Screams echo from the bridge as I hit the water. Just before my head is submerged, I see a small shape follow me into the water. My head is quickly sucked under the water and I release all urges to swim to the surface. I feel a hand grab my shirt and pull me up. I thrash, forcing them to release me. I slowly sink, but as I reach the bottom a hand reaches for me once more. I cannot resist again. I allow myself to be dragged to the surface. Another hand grabs me and pulls me out of the water.

I lay on the cement walkway adjacent to the river. I recognise one of my saviours as my angel's friend. I look around for his blue hair as they sit me up, but I do not see him anywhere. My saviours are talking in hushed, angry voices. I listen carefully, trying to decipher what they were saying. I hear a name, and a confession that he had not left the water. The colour drains from my face as I realise who they are talking about. My angel had saved me, but had not yet surfaced himself. I try to stand, and fall to my knees. One of my saviours rushes to me and attempts to seat me again. I push him off. He doesn't understand! I must save my angel. I rise slowly this time, and stagger to the water. I am grabbed from behind and pulled away from the edge. I cry out as I see my angel in the water. He is gasping for air and trying to swim to the walkway. I pull away once more and run to the edge of the water. I reach for his hand but he is too far out. I fall into the water trying to reach for him. I cling to the edge and try once more. I miss the first time but grab his fingers on the second attempt. I pull him into me and we are dragged out of the water once more by my saviours.

We sit on the cement gasping for air. My angel is barely breathing. I hear the sirens calling as our saviours attempt to breathe life back into him. There is much confusion. An ambulance has arrived and paramedics are trying to take my angel away. I cling to him, begging him to open his eyes. He does not reply. They take him away and pull me into another ambulance. I struggle the entire way; all I want is my Angel back with me. The needle punctures my arm before I can give thought to what was happening.

I awaken slowly. The white walls give away my residence. The smell confirms my opinion. I roll off the bed carefully. I have to find Angel. I open the door quietly and walk through the halls. I stop outside the intensive care unit, seeing our saviours in the hall. Angel's friend is with them. Instinct tells me that he is in there. I straighten myself up, making myself look like I don't belong in a hospital. I approach them calmly, with every intention of asking about Angel. Angel's friend stands and walks towards me. His eyes are filled with a sorrow I cannot know. He grips my arms and prepares to speak. I know it is hard. For some, unknown reason, my chest gets heavy. I sense what he is about to say before he says it. The words leave his mouth and I become numb. I pull away from his grasp and run from the room. I struggle to breathe. The air inside my body is stale and warm, but I cannot release it or draw in anymore. I race from the hospital, down the streets. I see nothing but the face of my angel as I reach the bridge where he sacrificed himself to save me. I think of nothing but his face as I plummet of the edge of the railing. My head hits the cement under the water and I feel myself disappear. My last thought is of Angel's eyes staring through me...

--

* * *

--

So that's it. A friend recommended me putting in a sex scene, but I won't...Unless people want me to...!!

Review, ja?


End file.
